The present invention relates generally to layout devices and particularly to devices used to locate wall mounted items a specified distance from a reference location such as a floor. One example of such a wall mounted item is a thermostat.
The statement "locate centerline of room thermostats 60 inches from floor level" is an example of a typical commercial building construction specification requirement. In the past the worker has required a tape measure, a level, and a marking instrument to locate the drilling location for mounting the thermostat backplate. The procedure in the past was to extend the tape to the desired mounting height, place the extended end of the tape at floor level, use the level to vertically align the tape, and use the marking instrument to mark the thermostat location. In addition the level was again needed to position the thermostat backplate in a level or plumb condition as a template before again using the marking instrument to mark the various drilling locations on the wall. The procedure required that the worker carry the tape measure, the level, the marking instrument, and the backplate and use them as described. Commercial buildings typically require numerous thermostats and the past procedure is time-intensive. A time savings of minutes or even seconds for each thermostat installed is significant in commercial buildings.
Thus a need exists in the field of layout devices for wall mounted items which does not require multiple separate tools and the repeated use of the separate tools to locate the drilling location. Further, a need exists for a layout device that is simple, easy to use, and time-efficient in marking the drilling locations.